Dear Mom
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: Apa karena aku tidak bisa memiliki anak, aku tidak boleh dipanggil 'ibu?... Apa karena aku bukan anakmu, aku tidak boleh memanggilmu 'ibu? GS/ OS Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk... Warning Inside


**Dear Mom**

Casts: Super Junior Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Yesung, Heechul, Kangin

T- Ara Jiyeon

Genre: Family, Hurt/ Comfort

Rate: T

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Warning: OOC, GS, TYPO(S), DLDR

_0o0_

**DEAR MOM**

By

**Kim Seo Jin**  
_0o0_

_Apa karena aku tidak bisa memiliki anak, aku tidak boleh dipanggil 'ibu'?_

_Apa karena aku bukan anakmu, aku tidak boleh memanggilmu 'ibu'?_

::::::::::::::::

Daegu, December 1991

:

:

Tumpukan salju mulai memenuhi jalan- jalan di Daegu. Terlihat mobil pembersih salju dan beberapa petugas yang mulai membersihkan tumpukan salju yang menghalangi jalan. Seorang wanita baru saja keluar dari sebuah pabrik tekstil bersama pegawai lainnya. Seragamnya tak kelihatan karena tubuhnya ditutupi jaket yang sangat tebal.

Wanita itu berjalan, menapaki trotoar yang tertutupi sedikit salju –tanda bahwa sudah dibersihkan. Hari ini dia pulang kerja lebih awal karena dikhawatirkan akan terjadi badai mengingat dingin yang cukup ekstrim kala itu.

Setelah sekitar 250 meter berjalan, wanita itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang dia huni bersama suami dan adik perempuannya.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang menyahut.

Adiknya sudah pulang kuliah biasanya.

Wanita itu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air hangat – untuk sedikit menghangatkannya – lalu membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya di sebuah gantungan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Udara hangat dari penghangat ruangan langsung menyapa kulitnya – tanda bahwa salah satu perghuni rumah – mungkin – selain dia, sudah ada dirumah.

Dia meneruskan langkahnya. Kakinya yang dibalut celana kerja membawanya ke sebuah pintu kamar –kamar sang adik.

Tangannya menggantung diudara saat hendak mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya. Telinganya mendekat ke daun pintu, menyakinkan pendengarannya bahwa dia mendengar suara aneh dari kamar sang adik.

Tak puas, perlahan dia meraih handle pintu.

Matanya terbelalak lebar. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit –efek dari keterkejutan – namun lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar bersuara.

Dengan jelas dia melihat, dua orang yang sangat dia kenal begumul di atas ranjang dengan tak berbalut apapun. Bahkan karena terlalu mendalami kegiatan panas mereka, kedua orang itu tak menyadari, ada seorang yang tengah terluka menyaksikan kegiatan mereka.

Sang gadis – yang ada dibawah sang pria – pertama kali menyadari ada seorang lain yang datang. Mata gadis itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterjemahkan. Gadis itu belum sadar keadaan, masih membiarkan pria –dengan mata tertutup - diatas tubuhnya melakukan aktivitas intim di organ kewanitaannya.

"K-kakak," ucapnya terbata seperti cicitan burung, sangat pelan. Tubuhnya spontan menegang, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong pria yang menindihnya, menghasilkan gerutuan kecil namun tak dihiraukan gadis itu karena matanya tetap fokus pada sosok wanita yang masih dibalut pakaian kerja yang berdiri diamabang pintu kamarnya.

Sang pria, yang merasa tak dapat respon dari si gadis mengikuti arah pandang sang gadis. Hal yang sama terjadi, pria itu tak kalah terjekutnya, mengesampingkan rasa terkejut yang jelas jauh lebih sakit yang dialami wanita dengan baju kerja tersebut.

"J-jungsoo-ah," cicit pria itu.

Setelah merasa kedua sejoli itu menyadari kehadirannya, wanita itu mulai buka suara.

"Maaf mengganggu," ucapnya lalu beranjak keluar.

Tanpa air mata yang entah kenapa tidak keluar, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang belum juga dasar dari keterkejutannya.

::

::

::

Daegu, Maret 2006

:

:

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN BERULANG KALI. JANGAN BERURUSAN DENGAN ORANG KAYA SEPERTI MEREKA!"

PLAK

"APA TUJUAN MU, HAH? APA TIDAK CUKUP AYAH DAN IBUMU MEMBUAT KU MENDERITA SELAMA INI?"

PLAK

Suara teriakan penuh amarah dari seorang wanita mendominasi di sebuah rumah sederhana itu. Seorang gadis berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun hanya diam saat sang wanita memukul betisnya dengan kayu rotan.

bruk

Si wanita terjatuh dan menarik nafas panjang. Si gadis yang mendengar bunyi sesuatu –atau seseorang – terjatuh berbalik dan membantu si wanita berdiri tanpa penolakan. Selalu seperti ini.

Si gadis mendudukkan si wanita di sofa, tanpa bicara dia mengambil air hangat di dapur dan memberikannya pada si wanita. Dia lalu beranjak mengambil rotan yang digunakan untuk memukulnya tadi, menyimpannya diatas sebuah lemari setinggi satu setengah meter.

"Kau tahu alasanku kan? Aku hanya tidak suka mereka menghinamu karena aku," ucap gadis itu lalu pergi keluar rumah. Meninggalkan wanita itu yang hanya diam.

::

::

::

Daegu, August 1993

:

:

Seorang bayi perempuan lahir dengan selamat. Kabar yang sangat menggembirakan tetapi menyimpan kenangan pahit dan mengandung duka yang sangat dalam.

Sang ibu sudah berjuang. Sembilan bulan sepuluh hari, dia menjaga nyawa yang bersemayam di rahimnya. Berkah Tuhan yang dia dapatkan dengan cara yang salah.

Merebut suami kakaknya yang kini malah ikut menjaganya.

Dia sudah tenang. Bayi itu sudah lahir. Tuhan sudah menjanjikan dari awal bahwa dia tak harus berjuang lebih lama lagi.

Ini lah puncaknya. Pertukaran nyawa untuk hidup yang baru.

Park Heechul...

telah melahirkan bayi yang cantik diiringi dengan kesedihan 'kering' sang kakak.

::

::

::

Daegu, August 2006

:

:

Seorang gadis berjalan di area pemakaman di pinggiran kota Daegu. Jalannya sedikit pincang dengan memar di bagian betisnya lagi- lagi didapatkannya.

Gadis itu sudah biasa. Memar seperti ini tak ada apa- apa untuknya daripada rasa sakit orang yang menorehkan memar itu.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan dua buah makam. Matanya lebih fokus pada satu makam sebelah kirinya.

Kim Heechul

Begitulah yang tertulis dinisan marmer tersebut.

Gadis itu beranjak ketengah antara makam Kim Heechul dengan makam yang juga menjadi tujuannya. Dia meletakkan setangkai dari dua tangkai Lily putih yang di bawanya diatas makam tersebut lalu berjongkok.

"Kau puas sekarang? Kau membuatnya membenciku. Kau merusak hidupnya dengan melahirkanku dan kau pergi begitu saja tanpa tanggung jawab," ucap gadis itu seperti angin dimusim dingin.

Gadis itu beralih ke makam di sisi yang lain. Melakukan hal yang sama. Meletakkan Lily putih pada makam yang bertuliskan "Kim Young Woon" tersebut.

"Kau juga sama saja," ucapnya lagi membuka dialog satu arahnya. "Bahkan kau lebih kejam daripada dia. Kau laki- laki terjahat yang pernah ku temui."

Gadis itu berucap tenang.

Sangat tenang..

Sampai tak terasa bahwa dia sedang terluka.

::

::

::

Daegu, June 2001

:

:

Suara sirene ambulance terhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang di penuhi orang- orang. Karangan bunga berjajar rapi dipinggiran pagar rumah tersebut. Diiringi nuansa haru yang kentara.

Dua orang disana tetap diam. Hanya menanggapi ucapan duka dengan bungkukan sopan. Tak ada air mata yang mengaliri wajah keduanya. Sang wanita dewasa yang dibalut hanbok hitam hanya menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada seseorang yang tengah bersemayam dengan tenang di dalam peti sementara gadis kecil itu tampak tak begitu peduli entah karena tidak tahu atau memang tidak pernah mau tahu.

Bahkan hingga pria yang ada di dalam peti tersebut terkubur dibalik tanah, kedua tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi duka yang berlebihan.

Namun, enatah bagaimana hati mereka.

::

::

::

Daegu, August 2006

:

:

Tak ada sorak sorai gembira, tak ada lagu selamat ulang tahun, tak ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun atau tak ada kado ulang tahun.

Wanita itu hanya diam, begitu pula gadis itu. Mereka hanya menikmati makan malam mereka dengan diam. Santapan makan malam dengan sup rumput laut sebagi menunya.

Sebuah simbol wajib perayaan hari lahir.

Tak perlu lagu, kado atau ucapan.

Dalam diam mereka tahu, ada yang tak perlu diungkap seumbar kata atau benda.

::

::

::

Daegu, September 2009

:

:

Bruk

"Hei, anak haram. Kau masih punya nyali untuk bersekolah disini, hah?"

Seorang gadis berucap kasar setelah memojokkan seorang gadis lain ke tembok.

Gadis dengan name tag 'Kim Ryeowook' terebut hanya diam. Menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"Ya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Plak

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu namun lagi- lagi gadis itu hanya diam.

Empat tahun ini dia hanya diam. Tak berniat melawan. Tidak sampai orang didepannya ini tidak menyebut nama wanita itu.

"Aku heran, kenapa wanita bo- ."

Brak

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika pintu ruangan terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama seperti mereka masuk terengah- engah.

"Ryeowook-ah, ibumu... masuk rumah sakit."

Ryeowook terkejut, untuk sesaat sulit merespon. Namun untuk selanjutnya dia berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan gadis yang tadi membullynya.

"berhenti membullynya Ji Yeon-ssi."

Pemuda itu berucap dingin. Sangat dingin.

"Hah, apa yang bisa kau lakukan Kim Yesung? Kau tidak bisa menolongnya," ucap gadis bernama Ji Yeon itu.

"Aku bukan tidak bisa... hanya saja tidak boleh. Dia tidak ingin aku menyakitimu," ucap pemuda bernama Kim Yesung itu tetap dingin lalu berlari mengejar Ryeowook dan meninggalkan Ji Yeon yang tengah tertegun.

::

::

::

Daegu, October 2009

:

:

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook. Bawa semua apel itu ke gudang," ujar seorang pria pada gadis bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Ne!" jawabnya lantang.

Tubuh kecilnya mendorong sebuah troli berisi apel yang baru dipetik untuk dibawa ke gudang. Begitulah kegiatannya selama hampir sebulan ini. Bekerja paruh waktu di kebuan apel.

"Biar aku yang bawa," ucap seorang pemuda bermata sipit.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "tidak perlu. Ini pekerjaanku."

Gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tetap tersenyum itu. Enam tahun saling mengenal membuatnya tahu seperti apa watak gadis itu.

Gadis yang ia cintai.

::

::

::

Daegu, December 2003

:

:

Gema lonceng dan nyanyian mengiri perayaan natal. Gadis itu berdiri di depan sebuah gereja. Dengan hanya berbalut coat tipis, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya.

Ini natal ketiga yang dia lalui sendirian.

Gadis itu melihat pijar gemerlap lampu di pohon natal saat masuk ke dalam gereja yang sudah ramai. Dia mengambil tempat di pojok sebelah kanan bagian belakang. Di sebelah pemuda seumurannya.

Dia selalu melakukan ini, merayakan malam natal di gereja agar dia tetap bisa bersama wanita itu. Wanita yang ingin dia panggil dengan sebutan ibu.

::

::

::

Daegu, October 2009

:

:

"Dari mana saja kau?" wanita berwajah pucat itu berucap dengan suara tinggi yang menimbulkan tatapan tajam dari gadis di depannya.

"Aku bekerja," jawab gadis itu datar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bekerja? Apa kau kira aku tidak sanggup membiayai hidupmu, hah?"

Gadis itu menatap wanita di depannya tajam, "KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR... hiks... jangan bekerja di kebun apel itu lagi. Jangan bekerja mengantar susu dan koran lagi... hiks... jangan bekerja terlalu keras... hiks... JANGAN BUAT AKU SEMAKIN TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANMU!"

Bruk

Wanita itu terjatuh, air matanya mengalir. Dadanya dialiri rasa sesak.

Bruk

Gadis itu memeluk wanita itu, dia juga menagis tersedu- sedu, "Ku mohon **eomma...** jangan hiks.. memaksakan diri lagi... hiks.."

Tangis wanita itu semakin kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Anak yang memeluknya memanggilnya ibu.

Apa dia pantas dipanggil ibu?

Anak itu bukan anak kandungnya... bahkan dia memperlakukan anak itu tidak dengan layak.

Apa dia masih layak dipanggil ibu?

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukan yang sudah lama ia inginkan. Pelukan seorang ibu.. dan rasanya sangat hangat saat tangan renta itu membalas pelukannya. Membagi semua perasaan dengan tangis pilu.

::

::

::

Daegu, Mei 2010

:

:

"Aku pulang."

Wanita itu berucap meski tak ada sahutan. Dia membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal lalu beranjak ke dapur. Wanita itu tertegun menemukan makanan diatas meja makan. Bukan hanya itu, ada juga bunga _carnation _berwarna merah dan _pink_ disana serta secarik kertas dan amplop.

Wanita itu membuka kertas tersebut dan membaca...

_Selamat hari orang tua... aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apapun... maaf.. hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan... aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu.. aku tidak bisa mengganti sepatu yang kau beli untukku saat ulang tahunku... aku tidak bisa mengganti buku yang kau beli agar aku tak kesulitan belajar... terima kasih menyekolahkanku ditempat yang mahal agar aku nyaman belajar... aku tidak bisa mengganti televisi yang kau letakkan di kamarku agar aku tidak bosan... aku juga tidak bisa mengganti sarung tangan yang kau letakkan di meja belajarku saat malam natal... aku tidak bisa mengganti semua uangmu yang kau keluarkan untuk biaya sekolahku... aku tidak bisa mengganti semua jasamu mengasuhku yang bukan anak kandungmu..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Dan maaf sekali lagi aku merepotkanmu.. maukah kau datang minggu depan ke sekolah.. aku sudah memberikan undangannya.. aku harap kau bisa datang..._

_Terakhir lagi,, bolehkah aku memanggilmu ibu?_

_Terima kasih_

Wanita itu menangis, dia meremas kertas itu didadanya. Tangannya lalu terulur membuka amplop yang berisi undangan.

Dia kembali menangis, matanya yang berair menatap semua masakan yang tersaji. Dengan perlahan dia meraih sendok dan memakan makanan tersebut, "enak."

::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gadis itu menautkan kedua tangannya. Sesekali dia meremas jari jemarinya. Hari ini hari pementasan seni untuk merayakan hari orang tua dan dia dapat bagian menyanyi. Tanpa bertanya pun semua orang tahu dia gugup.

Tapi apa benar dia gugup karena akan tampil?

Semua yang tidak tahu pasti akan menyangka seperti itu.

"Minumlah."

Gadis itu tertegun saat seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air padanya. Dengan ragu dia menerima botol itu dan meneguknya sedikit. Dia membiarkan pemuda yang memberinya air itu mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Jangan khawatir... dia akan datang Ryeowook-ah."

Pemuda itu kembali berucap, membuat gadis bernama Ryeowook itu tertegun.

Hanya pemuda ini yang mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan. Entah kenapa dia ingin tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat pemuda itu tertegun.

"Gomawo Yesung-ah."

:::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wanita itu memandang ragu gedung di hadapannya. Berjuta keraguan mencuat dibenaknya.

Haruskah ia masuk?

Apa tidak masalah kalau dia masuk?

"Ahjumma, tidak masuk?"

Suara seorang pemuda membuat wanita itu menoleh. Dia kenal pemuda ini, dia pernah beberapa kali melihatnya mengantarkan Ryeowook yang terluka karena dibully. Yesung namanya.

"Dia menunggu ahjumma. Masuklah."

Yesung tersenyum lalu berpamitan pergi, masuk ke dalam gedung pertunjukan.

Wanita itu – Kim Jungsoo memajamkan matanya, bunga _carnation _yang dibawanya digenggam erat. Dia menarik nafas kemudian meyakinkan diri untuk masuk.

Menyaksikan **putrinya** melantunkan suaranya yang merdu.

::::

:::::::::::::

Ryeowook menatap seluruh penonton saat dia menjajaki panggung. Disana, ada seseorang yang dia paling tunggu kehadiaran. Duduk dengan senyum yang sangat hangat yang entah mengapa membuat dia ikut tersenyum.

Alunan lagu berputar membuat Ryeowook memutuskan fokusnya. Perlahan, suaranya melantun indah. Bagai dawai yang menyejukkan hati.

_Oneureun waenji himdeulgo jichyeo  
Begaereul kkeureo aneun chae honja bangane nama  
Jeonhwagil manjijakkeorineun naye maeumi  
Waenji oneulttara weroun geojyo_

_Gapjagi ullin jeonhwaye nolla, ah~_  
_Bap meogeonneunji geokjeonghaneun eomma moksoriga_  
_Gwichanke deullyeotteon geu mari onereun dareun geol_  
_Itgo isseotteon yaksokdeuri tteo ollayo_

_Maeumi yeppeun sarami dwelgeyo_  
_Nameul meonjeo saenggakhaneun saram dwelgeyo_  
_Eommaye sarange baramdeureun jikyeo galgeyo_  
_Nawa kkumeurhamkke nanudeon_  
_Nae meoril bitgyeo judeon eommaga saenggangna_

_Ttaeron jalmottwen seontaekdeullo apahaetjiman_  
_Amu mal eobshi dwieseo jikyeobwa jusyeotjyo_  
_Seontulgo eorin aijiman ijen al geot gatayo_  
_Eommaye joyonghan gidoye ulmireul_

_Maeumi yeppeun sarami dwelgeyo_  
_Nameul meonjeo saenggakhaneun saram dwelgeyo_  
_Eommaye sarange baramdeureun jikyeo galgeyo_  
_Nawa kkumeurhamkke nanudeon_  
_Nae meoril bitgyeo judeon eommaga saenggangna_

_Eotteokhajyo ajik jageun nae mami_  
_Eommaye soneul noheumyeon_  
_Honja jal hal su isseulji_  
_Ajik bujokhan geot gata nan duryeoun geolyo_

_Jihyeroun eommaye ttal dwelgeyo_

_Eodilgado jarangseureon ttari dwelgeyo_

_Eommaye sarange baramdeureun jikyeo galgeyo  
Haneobshi boyeo jun sarangmankeum  
Ttaseuhan mameul gajilgeyo  
Sujubeo jaju pyohyeon mot haetjyo  
Eomma jeongmallo saranghaeyo_

_SNSD – Dear. Mom_

Alunan musik berhenti, Ryeowook tersenyum menatap riuh tepuk tangan. Seseorang disana juga tersenyum dengan mata yang basah sama sepertinya. Mereka saling manatap. Tanpa perlu bicara mereka tahu, mereka sudah merubuhkan dinding ego mereka. Saling mengutarakan kasih sayang tanpa ungkapan lisan.

"Eomma, saranghae."

END

Wanna give me review? ^^


End file.
